Simplify the following expression: ${6(5-r)-(-8r-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{5-r}{)} - (-8r-1) $ $ {30-6r} - (-8r-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 30-6r {-1(}\gray{-8r-1}{)} $ $ 30-6r + {8r+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6r + 8r} + {30 + 1}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {2r} + {30 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2r} + {31}$ The simplified expression is $2r+31$